Ichinose Kazuya
Kazuya Ichinose (一之瀬 一哉) is a midfielder in Raimon and in Unicorn. He came from America for meeting Aki and Domon, but decided to stay back after seeing Endou's love for soccer.He and Domon go b ack to America with the desire to fight Endou in the FFI. Appearance He has brown hair that is swept to the side,fair skin, and black eyes with long eyelashes. His hair is somewhat similar to that of Fideo. Personality Aki describes Ichinose similar to Endō. He is really a nice and simple person. Ichinose also makes apparent mistakes in American sayings, twisting them around a bit. Aki corrects him, saying the actual saying. Plot Overview Ichinose is childhood friends with Domon and Aki. However, because of an accident in his childhood, he moved away for medical treatment, leaving Aki and Domon to think that he died. Through rehabilitation treatment, and his love for soccer, he went to Japan to visit Aki and became a member of Endou's team. Together with Endou and Domon, he tries to recreate the Tri-Pegasus, and it evolves to The Phoenix. On episode 40 when Rika first met Ichinose she immediately went head-over-heels for him and tell her mother that he was her boyfriend. Rika hopes that he would like "Lovey-Dovey-Dish" which was just a simple Okonomiyaki that she made, which Ichinose liked. After their match with Epsilon, Rika decided to stay on the team hoping to be with Ichinose. Rika always called him "Darling". He and Domon leave, hoping to play against Endou. During the FFI arc Endou, Aki and Domon find out that the injuries from his accident still hadn't healed and that he required another medical surgery and he won't be able to play soccer again if he pushes too far. Though Ichinose was able to play Endou when Inazuma Japan played against Unicorn, he and Domon were on but was pulled off when he fell over due to his injury and the team lost. But Ichinose exclaimed that he had a really fun match with Endou. Endou heard Ichinose talking to Aki about his injuries, and promised him to play fair and square. But Ichinose's coach knew about his injuries, and he was taken off the team half way through the second half. Though he was greatful to fight against Endou and his team even if he was taken off the second half. It is revealed that Ichinose had told Rika about his condition. He is later seen watching matches in a hospital bed, getting ready for surgery. Hissatsu Individual *'SH Spinning Shoot' (スピニングシュート) *'DF Flame Dance' (フレイムダンス) **'DF' Flame Dance Remastered (フレイムダンス改) **'DF True Flame Dance' (真フレイムダンス) *'SH Spiral Shot' (スパイラルショット) *'SH Pegasus Shot' (ペガサスショット) Combination *'SH Tri-Pegasus' (トライペガサス) with Nishigaki and Domon, later with Endō and Domon *'SH The Phoenix' (ザ･フェニックス) with Endou and Domon *'SH Final Tornado' with Endou, Domon , and Gouenji *'SH Twin Boost' (ツインブースト) with Kidō *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 2' (こうていペンギン2ごう) with Kidou and Gouenji; or with Kidou and Someoka *'SH The Earth' (ジ･アース) with the rest of the Raimon team *'SH Gran Fenrir' (グランド・フェンリール) with Mark and Dylan Quotes *''"Endou! Show me the soccer I came to love!"'' (To Endou) *''"I want to play soccer with you Endou!"'' (To Endou) Trivia *His seiyuu, Yuuki Kaji, also voices Fudou Akio, Atsuishi Shigeto from the Chaos and Neo Japan Komazawa Kyouma from the Genesis and Gianluca Zanardi. *He has the same hairstyle with Fideo Ardena and Leonardo Almeida . Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Unicorn